queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Zara
"There isn't a girl who fell prey to the darkness here anymore. Right here, there’s a hunter of the darkness." Zara is a cool, beautiful demon huntress that is always accompanied by the demon wolf which once ate her grandmother and herself. Her nemesis is the “Demon Monkey Necromancer,” and hearing that she’s participating in the Queen's Blade tournament, she’s followed her there. Appearance Zara wears a red hood over a white blouse and a metal corset. Upon her left hand she wears a large metallic claw. She also wears a red, frilled skirt that doesn't reach her hips, with white panties, garters, and stockings along with red shoes. Personality She's an honest, good person that became a demon hunter in order to prevent people in sorrowful circumstances from ending up like her, though she won't express her feelings directly. Abilities Zara's weapon is known as the "Demon Sword Fangbane," and can shrink or grow according to her wishes. She also fights with throwing axes. The wolf that accompanies her can also change size as well. Zara has the ability to regenerate her body, even if it's torn apart and chewed up; a magic power she gained after surviving being eaten by the demon wolf. Story Prologue (From her backcover) A crow cawed in the beautiful forest. The Demon Hunter Zara found a cabin. Zara knocked on the cabin’s door to ask if she could rest for a while. An old man was lying on the cabin’s bed. “Traveling lady, I was so troubled, living alone.” “…You’ve had a hard time.” “I’ll be following grandma in a bit. Can I have some water?” “Very well… Hum, old man, what big eyes you have.” “The better to discern this ugly world with.” “I see… what a big mouth you have, too.” “The better to eat a delicious woman like you with!” The monster revealed its true nature. It chewed and tore off Zara’s throat with its fangs, and cut through her guts with its claws. It exhaustively trampled down Zara’s slender body with its brutal physique. The perfect ambush, a thorough violence. Inside the cabin, it had become a bloody, terrible sight. “Serves you right, naïve Demon Hunter.” And, when the monster left the cabin and went back to its den: “I see, is this the den of you bastards?” Behind the monster, who turned around startled, stood a half-naked Zara. “You ruined my favorite cloak, let me return the favor.” A few hours later. Before Zara, who had exhaustively hunted the monsters from the den, a single beautiful fighter appeared. “Good grief… I’m starving now. I’ll finish the battle with you bastard in an instant.” Sure enough, with her astounding regenerative abilities, can Zara defeat this strong beautiful fighter? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Zara is based off of the story Little Red Riding Hood. The pages in her gamebook are decorated with flowers, like the ones the story's protagonist gathered. *She refers to others as "kisama," a hostile version of "you" (like "you bastard"). *She's voiced by Shizuka Ishigami in the Grimoire OVA. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Zara/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters